guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Base Defender
"It is possible to kill a Base Defender and enter the base, although this is a very hard to accomplish task." This is now wrong, and when you try to attack them or cast a spell on them it comes up with a message saying the target is unvunerable or something like that. Im sure someone could re word it better than i just did. :How did the conclusion that the Base Defender is a necro come about? --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 19:41, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Is it possable to damage him with spells and skills that do damage but don't directly target him Like Whirlwind or inferno? It might be possable to absorb his attack with defy+endure and Divine intervention. ::It is impossible to kill him, as even with over 1,000 HP (demonic flesh, endure + defy pain and a monk using vital blessing on you) you can run up and he use base defence TWICE.. and he knocks you down for 5 secs. :::It's possible to boost your HP much higher with Symbiosis and don't forget Balanced Stance. Is he vulnerable to Diversion? — Skuld 11:38, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Lol I'd like to see a group effort in an AB to beat the base defender, if anyone goes for it get a vid.-Onlyashadow 11:41, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::::: I once saw a base defender kill god. ~ansi ;;;;; Would be nice to add also the Luxon version of the base defender.--Amano 10:43, 14 March 2007 (CDT) 1 monk with vital blessing, huge area heals, another monk with other heals, an ele warder + BiPer for the 1st monk, and a ranger with spirits that boost health. Have other people kill and cap. But the toher team wouldn't have much of a problem killing you... Ward Against Wards 20:25, 8 October 2006 (CDT) Just imagine, Base Defenders running around spamming this XD -DaMan 16:18, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :: there u go. Bloobird 05:32, 30 December 2006 (CST) You don't actually have to kill him to get past, if a warrior could run past while others put recall on him, they can end recall once he is in. Also, for the record he doesn't techincally deal damage since Protective Spirit doesn't work against him.--Devils Apprentice 08:40, 27 January 2007 (CST) :You can also AoD/Shadow Prison, etc, onto foes on the side in some maps.-Silk Weaker 10:00, 10 March 2007 (CST) The Base Defender is Invulnerable Much like Vengeful Aataxes, when targetting the Base Defender it will come up with the message "Target is invulnerable". Will post screenshot of this later, but this occurs when you target him with spells, skills or standard attacks (attempted this with a longbow, not sure about melee weapons currently). What about non targetted skills like PBAoEs to kill him?--Devils Apprentice 13:02, 18 February 2007 (CST) :they do work but he has a rediculess amount of health like the guild lord and is impossible to kill singly mabye 12 PBAoE could kill it but whats the point?--Shale 09:42, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Balthazars pendulum + Brambles :"Brace Yourself!". Or Balthazar's Pendulum + Brambles + someone else with Laceration. Hmmm....--Darksyde Never Again 07:41, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::Errr Lacerate. Duh--Darksyde Never Again 20:41, 26 September 2007 (CDT) What if someone were to nightmare weapon a bunch of rangers with long/flatbows? I know its possible to hit one... considering ive done it before. Will the arrows still not hurt them or what? Well, during the beta... During the Beta, he was killed a few times by massive mob rushing. He used to be able to die, but he resses after 5 seconds. So, if you do kill him somehow, just beware that he'll res soon after.. That was was awesome with nukes or longbows you could kill him and just camp the base if you had all 7 points, I don't think there was the minute timer until victory if you had all the points in those days.[[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 14:34, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Friendly Spells You can't cast friendly spells like recall on him either. Corpselooter Ancestral Lands Base Defender The ancestral lands base defender for the kurzicks uses the luxon skin. Perhaps a Kurxon?--Gigathrash 02:20, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :I noticed this too, it makes a fun excuse for losing in Ancestral lands. "No wonder we lost, our base defender is a Luxon!"--Darksyde Never Again 15:43, 16 September 2007 (CDT) or a Luxick... Metalmiser 04:03, 18 September 2007 (CDT) I say they get rid of the Base defenders & use Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris instead. xD --Doode with the Hair 02:05, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Agreed ^^ Bruce Lee would ofc be kurzick! You can run through him Run Through Base Defender